A Friend Of A Friend
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: -AU- She's the small town girl living in a two bedroomed apartment. He's the rich Nara heir, due to wed in a month. When mutual friends bring them together, it's time to re-evaluate what's important in their lives. summary may change


_**- For everyone that didn't forget.  
I'm gonna be frank. This is just a tester. I'm seeing if I can get back into the groove of things and I hope I can remember why I loved Fanfiction so much.**_

**Pairings:** ShikaTema, NejiTen, Expect more.  
**Rating:** T/maybe M in the Future.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... Duh.  
**Warning:** AU, foul language. Oh and prepare for a lot of pathetic fallacy. I've become a huge fan of it and it slips in every now and again.

A Friend of a Friend;

**Chapter 1**

"You don't understand. I can do so much better, I know I can! Give me a chance."

"You've had the last eighteen years. You are betrothed and you will wed before your nineteenth birthday, as agreed."

"I didn't agree to anything!"

"I don't want to hear any more. Pack your bags. I expect you back in no more than a month."

* * *

The weather was dreadful. Liquid misery fell from the skies, splashing the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato and washing away any happiness that was fortunate enough to have survived.

Vehicles passed by, spraying the exercise conscious as they tottered on the pavement, blank faces as they go about their typical routine.

The bus was crowded, the greater populace opting for warm transportation instead of the raining day outside. Old men and women smelling of stale tobacco and the children crying as their parents chat amiably was just the cherry on top of a gruesome day for Temari.

The ends of her jeans were drenched after having run the nine blocks to catch the bus and her hair was falling out of its four ties, hanging limply and sticking to her face.

The upper half of her light blue shirt was now an odd dark navy in random patches because of the rain and she cursed herself for leaving her weather proof coat at home.

The clouds were a dull dewy grey, hanging in the sky like a perfect metaphor to her mood. The bell rang above the driver's compartment and the bus slowed to a stop while the passengers scrambled to pick up their belongings.

Dragging her feet, Temari exited through the double doors with a quiet "thanks" to the driver and a quick wave of her hand.

Outside was worse. The lights were gloomy, casting a dull glow over the crowded streets while she walked briskly, too busy to acknowledge anyone or anything. Her only thoughts were of the warm bed awaiting her and maybe a cup of hot chocolate to calm her nerves.

She vaguely remembered needing to stop off at the market a few miles away but couldn't will her feet to move in that direction.

Smoke emitted from every alleyway as she walked, keeping her head low so as to avoid trouble. It wasn't that she was afraid. No, quite the opposite. It was because of her roommates.

The last time she walked with her head held high, she was attacked. She wasn't badly hurt, Tenten having taught her a few moves to defend herself but Sakura was worried sick and made Temari promise to try and avoid trouble.

_Easier said than done._

"Hey Baby! Wanna go back to mine? We got booze and weed..." said a velvety voice from the corner of a huge green dumpster near the corner of the street.

He emerged from the shadows, dark rings under his eyes and greasy hair slicked back into what some people would think attractive. Unfortunately for him, Temari wasn't one of them.

"Sorry Hidan. Gotta run. Maybe next time," she said, avoiding eye contact. That was her reply whenever he asked and he never seemed to notice it.

"You're loss baby, you're loss. Hey if you see Sakura, ask her to stop by my place tomorrow. I need... to talk to her," he said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Will do," she nodded and hurried around the corner before he could start a conversation.

The house was small; an understatement, really. It was in the most run-down neighbourhood in the city but rent was cheap and that was more important than safety.

There were two small bedrooms, Tenten and Temari shared one because Sakura was paying the most rent. She was in her first year of internship at the hospital, money was tight but she still had her trust fund. Tenten on the other hand was in the same boat as Temari.

Flat broke.

She was raised by her grandmother who had died the year before leaving Tenten without a place to stay and not a penny to her name.

Last year, Temari had been working a late shift at the bar a few blocks away and Tenten had entered, looking pale and sick, mumbling something about needing a job.

On the other hand, Temari and Tenten met Sakura when they were hung over after a night on the town and needed the alcohol pumped from their system.

Soon after, the three were the best of friends, inseparable because of their need for some form of company. Despite popular belief, Temari hated being alone.

The house waited for her at the end of the street and it was with great relief that she knocked on the door.

Ten seconds later, a voice strangely familiar called out to her.

"If you're here to rape and/or murder us, just leave. Someone tried that before and I broke his nose. This is my only warning!"

"Tenten, it's me!"

"Righteo," and the door swung open revealing the brunette in all her 5ft 3 glory. She grabbed Temari by the arm and pulled her inside, bolting the door behind her with a few loud clicks and clanks.

The smell of pancakes wafted throughout the house and Temari's stomach seemed to be in agreement that it was a beautiful smell.

Upon further entering the little house, she spotted Sakura standing over the stove with her hair in complete disarray and she didn't look up when the blonde entered.

"Sit down. Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes."

* * *

The ball had lasted all evening, the rain doing nothing to put a dampener on Yoshino Nara's spirits. She continued to order everyone around, shouting instructions to the staff and then returning to her seat to play the demure wife and mother. No one was kidding themselves. Yoshino was a lot of things but demure was definitely not one of them.

The tables were fairly grand with a round mahogany surface and matching chairs aligned throughout the ballroom. At least six guests sat at each wearing their best attire and the same expression of greedy boredom on their petulant faces.

"I don't see why we had to have a ball before I leave. It's a complete waste of time."

"I disagree," said Neji, taking a bite out of something from his plate and chewing it thoughtfully, "I think it's a perfectly rational thing to do. Well, rational in the mind of a woman. You're leaving tomorrow and I'm sure Shiho and your mother have been looking for an excuse to host a ball for quite some time now."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome women... The wedding's in a few weeks. They could have waited until then, I'm sure."

Neji didn't say anything but continued to watch the orchestra at the top most of the room on the slightly raised platform that Yoshino had imported from the North of the country. Apparently, the only stages available in Konoha were not worthy.

The party goers continued their feast but an occasional brave person managed to sneak their way over to Shikamaru with their well wishes and congratulations. He managed to defer a fair amount of their raptures but even a genius could get cornered now and again.

Sighing, Shikamaru stumbled into his bedroom, last floor on the right, furthest down the hall, up the longest staircase, past the evil looking gargoyle that used to give him nightmares and through the doors of his bedroom. Why in the name of God did his room have to be so far away from the bloody entrance? This was one thing he sure as hell wouldn't miss when he left.

The lights were dim, the curtains freshly opened by one of the maids and laundered clothes lay out on his bed, waiting for him.

He dressed quickly; the sooner he got of here the better. It was his childhood home but even so, nothing really tied him to the house. It was large, to say the least; huge domed windows hung around him, white walls in perfect condition, repainted every year without fail.

His bedroom window had a direct view of the grey clouds, rain pounding on them loud enough to make him want to cover his ears.

His bed was like a miracle, all wrapped up in expensive sheets and linen, calling out to him like a siren and her song. It didn't take long for sleep to encumber him.

It never did.

* * *

The newspaper sat on the table beside her empty plate and it was with a sigh of relief that Temari opened it up and went straight for the second page. It always had the horoscopes and she was an addict.

She could hear Sakura talking to her but was too absorbed in the article to understand what came out of her mouth. If she continued to shake her head, Sakura might believe she was listening.

"So I got a call this morning from the Inuzuka matron. Apparently one of the dogs is ill and they want me to take a look at it. Can you believe her? Do I look like some kind of _Vet?"_

Her eyes found her date of birth marked clearly under the heading "Virgo" and began reading;

_Today's activities will do little to help you on your way. Boredom is your enemy and unfortunately, it is quite a dominant part of your day. Take Madame Rosetta's advice and stay indoors, avoid public places and most of all, keep your head down._

She finished reading just in time to hear Sakura's final "It's so FRIGGIN' degrading!"

It wasn't that Temari_ believed _in such trivial things as Horoscopes but she couldn't cut the feeling that something was missing from her day if she hadn't read them. Almost like a piece was missing to complete the puzzle.

The monotonous daily routine was only ebbed by the presence of the newspaper. If it wasn't for the newspaper, she'd probably be hitting her head with a hammer or banging it against the table. Why did life have to be so _boring?_

It didn't help that her job was so repetitive; serve the same old smelly men with the same fake smile and the same uniform each day. Not to mention the fact that it was an hour bus ride to even _get_ to the bar but the fact that she usually ended up sitting next to the old woman with the terrible cough. That woman seriously needed medical attention. Maybe she should recommend her to Sakura for some of that free treatment she was always going on about.

Slamming the paper down a little bit harder than she had originally intended, she stood up with a goal in mind. Life would get interesting, one way or another. If it was the last thing she would ever do, she'd die entertained. But where to start?

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't one to complain when it got down to it. He would sit back, have people tell him what to do and if it pleased him or intrigued him, he would do it. Marrying someone to keep the business afloat did not please him but he had to admit that he was curious.

He knew the whole rigmarole. Court a woman. Marry a woman. And then spend the rest of your life being her personal slave. That's exactly what happened to his father.

To tell the truth, Shikamaru wasn't too against the idea at the start. Being a personal slave and in return having someone to bear your children, cook your meals and wash your clothes. He had always expressed an interest in being married at some point. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

He knew Shiho a few years, having worked with her in some of the labs in Nara Tech. Her family were a large contributor to their deer raising ranches and it seemed like a perfect match in the eyes of the authorities a.k.a the parents.

She was a pleasant girl most of the time, understanding that he was not going to answer to her until they were married. He knew his obligation. Marry this girl. Provide for this girl. But love her? Never. It was simply impossible.

The last of his clothes were packed away, having come out of the laundry and folded neatly by one of the maids. His bag lay on his perfectly dressed bed and as he was leaving, he scanned the room once more and turned out the light.

His car was outside, already brought up to the front of the house by one of the attendants and Neji was just loading the boot with the help of Shikaku. They were laughing at something but quieted when they saw Shikamaru approach.

"It's a big day for Nara tech son. Don't do anything too stupid ok?"

"You're overestimating him, Shikaku. You know perfectly well that Shikamaru can't do anything without something stupid involved," said Neji, smirking at said Nara.

"Haha, very funny," said Shikamaru, his mouth in a perfectly straight line. "My sides hurt I'm laughing so much."

"Your sarcasm wounds me Shikamaru."

Neji entered the passengers side, letting the Nara heir speak to his father in private. He didn't mind though, the weather was horrible.

"I put the documents in the brief case in the front with Neji," said Shikaku, pulling out a cigarette from his pants pocket. "Don't forget that you have a meeting with Tsunade tomorrow evening. Everything's written in the planner. Guard it with your life, boy."

With that said, Shikaku turned around and walked towards the house.

"Oh and another thing," he said, taking a long pull from his cigarette and breathing out the smoke like it was a life saver, "Don't do anything reckless Shikamaru. Especially with women. You're supposed to be married in a month."

Neji rolled down the window, "It's time to go Shikamaru. We don't want to hit traffic."

Shikamaru nodded, turning around and sitting inside the drivers' seat of his car, revving the engine as loud as possible before pulling out of the laneway and heading straight for the main road.

The clouds rolled out and the sun appeared.

**Expect lots of cheesy likeness, romantic notions, hard-core hatred and apathy :) Thanks for reading.  
Go Raibh Maith Agat!  
EDIT: Thanks Maerchen for pointing out my errors :)**


End file.
